The present invention generally relates to copper-filled vias in ceramic substrates and, more particularly, to a copper-based paste containing copper aluminate powder in proper particle size and weight proportion for grain size and shrinkage control of the via and thick film copper produced by sintering.
The use of copper-filled vias in ceramic substrates and sintering processes for producing them are well known in the semiconductor packaging art as taught, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,367, issued on Nov. 18, 1980 to Lester W. Herron et al. and assigned to the present assignee, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Recently, more interest has been focused on the associated problems of the disparity in shrinkage rates between copper and ceramic as well as the onset of via "opens", particularly as via diameters are reduced below 100 .mu.m in high circuit density applications. A discussion of such problems is given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,978, issued on Oct. 11, 1988 to Lester W. Herron et al. and assigned to the present assignee, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
As set forth in the cited U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,978, metal particles, such as copper, in the via paste undergo sintering with attendant shrinkage of the thick film pattern (also consisting of the paste) during the initial phase of the sintering cycle whereas the ceramic and glass particles (of the ceramic substrate containing the vias) undergo sintering during the intermediate and final phases of the sintering cycle along with their characteristic shrinkage. One method of delaying the onset of sintering of the metal particles until at least the intermediate phase of the sintering cycle is to intersperse the metal particles in the thick film with a high melting point material such as aluminum oxide.
Although the foregoing generalized considerations have been known in the art for some time and have provided the basis for techniques for overcoming previous shrinkage and related problems, more refined and detailed approaches are required to meet the needs of copper-filled vias in ceramic substrates with increasing circuit densities and the concomitant via diameters in the range of about 85 to 100 .mu.m. It is also desirable to provide a copper paste mixture which can be adapted for use with the next generation of ceramic packages which exhibit reduced shrinkage from sintering.
The following references illustrate previous techniques attempting to overcome shrinkage and other problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,181, issued on Jun. 10, 1986 to Vincent P. Siuta, teaches the dispersal of copper particles in a solution of an organometallic compound in an anhydrous volatile organic solvent towards obtaining a better shrinkage match of copper to ceramic substrate during sintering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,277, issued on Jul. 8, 1986 to James M. Brownlow et al., discloses the addition of an organometallic compound to a metal member such as copper paste which compound undergoes decomposition during sintering to provide a coating such as aluminum oxide on the copper particles towards obtaining better shrinkage match between copper and ceramic substrate during sintering.
Published European Patent Application, Publication No. 0272129, published Jun. 22, 1988 by Hitoshi Suzuki et al., describes a paste composition including a copper powder and an organometallic compound such as an organoaluminate compound, towards obtaining improved adhesion strength of sintered copper to a ceramic substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,405, issued on Mar. 6, 1990 to Seiichi Nakatani et al. and Japanese Patent J63095182, issued on Apr. 26, 1988 to Goei Seisakusho KK, teach a paste made of copper oxide, and CuAl.sub.2 O.sub.4 as an additive towards obtaining improved adhesion strength of sintered copper to a ceramic substrate.